Enchant Me
by Kradcitta
Summary: Ya no pudo contenerse más y su autocontrol quedó hecho trizas en el piso en el momento en que empujó a Harry Potter contra la pared exterior del aula de Pociones y lo besó hasta perder el aliento. HD San Valentín.


**Summary**:

Cuando amas a alguien, no lo haces sólo por sus cualidades. Comienzas a amar sus defectos también, sus fallas; aquellos detalles que hacen que sea un humano más entre tú y el mundo, los pobres mortales.

Porque si no¿qué clase de enamorado serías?

**Disclaimer**:

Qué puedo decir: es bastante obvio que nada es mío, que sólo soy dueña de unas pocas ideas que me asaltan pensando en San Valentín. Es corto y va directo al hígado. Enjoy.

**Advertencia**:

No sé, esto lo hago sólo por respeto a aquellos que disfrutan con normalidad de las relaciones heterosexuales. Nuevamente, yo no pude lograrlo. **Slash**.

* * *

**Enchant Me**:

_Retrato de un San Valentín._

Dedicado a **Tama** (TheSniggleRulz) y a **Lore** (Kisa), quienes estuvieron de cumpleaños, respectivamente, el 6 de febrero y el 12 de enero. (_Spread the luuuurve!_)

* * *

**Harry Potter**.-

Los huevos con tocino. El olor a tierra mojada.

El sonido del hielo al chocar contra las copas. Los pelos suaves atrás en la nuca.

Ese tipo de cosas son las que le gustan a Harry Potter.

San Valentín, sin embargo, no es una de ellas.

La mañana de ese día fatídico, en su opinión, era nublada y una ventisca rabiosa agitaba los árboles. San Valentín, piensa Harry, debería ser siempre así: las calles vacías, con el susurro del viento al rozar las hojas por mera compañía.

De esa manera, uno podría dormirlo de una y fingir que aquél día nunca sucedió.

Harry Potter trabaja en una radio famosa y conduce el programa de mayor audiencia de la misma. Harry no es una persona alegre, pero pareciera haber tanta gente infeliz allá afuera, que el público fiel se mantiene atento e ilumina la vida del joven.

Él está compuesto mayoritariamente de sombras.

Su pelo es tan, tan oscuro, que le roba incluso un poco de brillo a sus impresionantes ojos verdes y los pone opacos, especialmente en esas mañanas en que su alma se tarda un poco en regresar a su pecho.

Su programa, "Imperio", le ha valido ser considerado una celebridad en el mundo de los Muggles. No que Harry lo encuentre bueno, porque pensaba que en una radio no sería más que una voz y resulta que el interés de la gente es tanto que ahora hay una pequeña cámara en el estudio que transmite su imagen trasnochada a Internet.

Su productora, que se encarga celosamente de la música que se programa, repite con convicción que Harry es encantador y le guiña un ojo, cuando éste le comunica sus inseguridades respecto al éxito de su trabajo.

Está un poco loca, pero Harry ha descubierto que la gente creativa suele tener su dosis de demencia.

Esta mañana no es diferente, sólo que cuando Harry pasa por su lado, ella hace un movimiento indecente de caderas y se ríe entre dientes.

Sin duda el espíritu festivo está en el aire.

Harry se pone los audífonos y la chica cuenta desde tres hacia abajo con los dedos.

"Al aire!" se enciende y con una sonrisa, se comienza a trabajar.

Harry nunca ha entendido por qué todo el mundo hace tanto escándalo los 14 de febrero.

Para él, es sólo una manera más para vender amor. Lo terrible es que funciona.

En este día gris como pocos, como de niebla y tormenta, Harry se revuelve el pelo al terminar las dos horas de programa y se encamina arrastrando los pies hacia su oficina.

Su escritorio siempre está repleto de papeles y uno que otro pergamino arrugado que Harry empieza y nunca termina de escribir.

Sobre esos papeles de colores en que Harry suele garabatear canciones y bosquejar personas que alguna vez conoció, reposa una cajita plateada.

Harry arquea las cejas al verla. Chocolate de San Valentín?

Habrá sido Laura, su productora? Que mal, porque Harry odia el chocolate de leche...

Tal vez su gato quiera comerlo. Ese animal es un monstruo.

Intentando encontrar una tarjeta, Harry abre finalmente el recipiente color plata, intrigado.

"Es chocolate amargo. Sé que te gusta, aunque ya lo seas.

Feliz Ya-Sabes-Qué."

Harry mira con cariño la cuidadosa caligafría, y echando la cabeza para atrás, estalla en carcajadas. Parte con cuidado un trozo del regalo y se lo echa a la boca, en donde se derrite agradablemente. Con una risita, Harry toma su chaqueta y sale del edificio, canturreando bajo el aliento una de esas típicas canciones de amor.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**.-

Existe un hechizo muy curioso usado como castigo antiguamente que impide a las heridas sanar. Él lo descubrió a los catorce años. A los quince, lo usó por primera vez.

Pálido como la muerte y de ojos grises como el cielo en invierno, Draco nunca fue todo lo masculino que su padre pedía en su único hijo.

De facciones delicadas y afiladas, pero con un cierto aire alerta, este joven rubio y de vientre firme con los años ha desarrollado pequeñas costumbres.

Desde lavarse los dientes sosteniendo la mirada de su propio reflejo hasta ponerle tres cucharadas de azúcar al café, la más desagradable de todas ellas es, a su gusto, que cuenta los días que faltan para San Valentín desde que comienza febrero.

Mientras se enjuaga el pelo, susurra en voz baja: 5 días.

Recogiendo su correo, saluda a su vecina: 3 días.

Y finalmente, en clases de yoga, le sonríe a su compañera de ejercicios: Feliz San Valentín?

Draco no sabe si es correcto esperar con tantas ansias este día, pero cuando llega, aleja los malos recuerdos y se queda sólo con uno, antes de salir de la cama. Es su terapia, que su novio jamás ha entendido.

"Sal ya de la cama, haz algo para variar", insiste el mayor insensible de Londres y el mundo.

"No me jodas el aura", murmura Draco, en la posición del loto.

"Preferiría joderte otra cosa...", ronronea juguetonamente la insensibilidad hecha carne, acercándosele.

"Barato, oh tan barato...", suspira el rubio, antes de ceder con una sonrisa.

Draco está enamorado desde el verano antes de su Quinto Curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cuando se dio cuenta de este hecho, horrorizado, se esforzó en mantenerlo como un secreto hasta San Valentín de Séptimo, cuando ya no pudo contenerse más y su autocontrol quedó hecho trizas en el piso en el momento en que empujó a Harry Potter, la espina en su costado, contra la pared exterior del aula de Pociones y lo besó hasta perder el aliento.

No por amarlo Draco se ha cegado frente a las imperfecciones de Harry. Pero si no las amara también, qué clase de enamorado sería?

Cuando amas a alguien, no lo haces sólo por sus cualidades. Comienzas a amar sus defectos también, sus fallas; aquellos detalles que hacen que sea un humano más entre tú y el mundo, los pobres mortales.

Tendido en su amplia cama, Draco mira el techo, perdido en el pasado, mientras roza con melancolía ese moretón en el que aplicó aquel hechizo antiguo y que no se ha molestado en curar.

Fue en el primer juego de Quidditch de Quinto, y estaba desesperado.

Había pasado largas noches de insomnio pensando en cabello rebelde y ojos esmeraldas, cuyo único resultado había sido una estúpida canción contra Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry de la época, y ahora una de las tantas víctimas de la guerra.

Draco admite que no siempre ha sido un alma agradable, y sabe que estuvo mal insultar a la familia del pelirrojo para llamar la atención de Harry, pero cuando este hundió el puño derecho justo abajo del ombligo de Draco, el rubio relata con descaro que en la vida le había pasado algo tan erótico.

Un amor frío pero lleno de violencia, se imaginaba Draco, durante las noches asfixiantes y tras las cortinas de su cama, cuando acariciaba con ternura la marca oscura (al estilo Potter) que Harry había dejado en su piel, antes de bajar su mano más y más, siguiendo el camino de suaves vellos rubios que guiaban hacia su ropa interior, hasta quedar gimiendo suavemente contra la almohada, temblando con los efectos de su auto inducido placer.

Sí, medita Draco. San Valentín es un buen día.

* * *

Draco no espera chocolates hoy día o tarjetas escritas con sentimiento.

Él lo único que quiere es sentarse junto a Harry en esta tarde del Día de los Enamorados y beberse el chocolate caliente que su amante pidió con gentileza antes de que el rubio llegara, elegantemente tarde.

Harry sonríe ante las tácticas de Draco, que vestido todo de negro irrumpe una vez más en su vida en el día del amor para perturbar la paz que solía disfrutar.

Draco toma su mano por debajo de la mesa y Harry la aprieta suavemente, mientras le agradece el gesto de la mañana.

Draco Malfoy termina su chocolate caliente y se inclina a besar, como todos esos años atrás, a un despeinado pero feliz Harry Potter, que tal y como la otra vez, no pone resistencia y piensa en que realmente no importa que sea o no San Valentín.

* * *

**Notas**:

Me costó, deseché idea tras idea, hoja tras hoja. Agoté lápices y terminé escribiendo con azul.  
Odio escribir con azul...

A mí personalmente no me gusta del todo este día. 14 de febrero, San Valentín.

Espero haberlo hecho bien. No soy una fan de todo el rollo de "celebremos con amor", pero mi indecencia sería máxima si después de tres semanas sin escribir, no publicara nada así como extra.

San Valentín siempre ha representado para mí un montón de promesas y miradas rotas.

No sé, no sé... Me pongo melancólica en estas fechas. Debe ser por el final de mis vacaciones y la violencia del verano, aunque en realidad yo votaría por mi sentimentalismo mamón.

Si te estás leyendo esto y no conoces mi historia, entra a mi (mierda de) perfil y léela!

Si has leído mi historia y te estás leyendo esto, o si eres un alma buena en general (no pido tanto), me gustaría que me dejaras tus impresiones al respecto. (El baile del review.)

Feliz Ya-Sabes-Qué.


End file.
